


Walkin’ After Midnight

by L0B0T0M1T3



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0B0T0M1T3/pseuds/L0B0T0M1T3
Summary: Tavish Degroot is a werewolf. No big deal really, he hides it fairly well— but how well can he hide it when he starts to catch feelings?
Relationships: Demoman (Team Fortress 2)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Walkin’ After Midnight

It is the dawn before a full moon and the Scottish mercenary shifts uncomfortably in bed. The insistent pins and needles feeling leading up to moonrise was arguably one of the worst symptoms of his conditions-- besides the usual loss of self during a transformation. He flips over onto his side, earning him a small whine of protest from whoever it is laying next to him. He nearly jumps out of his skin, before remembering the one night, turned two, turned three stand he had with the Mortician.  
Damn brain fog.  
Tavish turns back to face her, squinting at her in the low light. She looked different when she was sleeping, her usual cold facade gone and replaced with a content and even peaceful expression. He gently extends a hand to stoke back some of her wild hair, a warm feeling stirring in his stomach. He draws away after a few seconds, what the fuck was he doing? It was bad enough he let her sleep over, now the prospect of catching feelings was far too tempting.  
The internal struggle is enough to distract him from his “symptoms” for a few moments before the intrusive thoughts start to roll in. He groans softly, nose overly sensitive to her scent.  
Come on, don’t make me do this. He gripes internally, as he dares to inch closer to her. You’re gonna look like a fucking freak.  
He manages to wrestle with his urge before succumbing to it, leaning in close to her neck and breathing in deeply. The scent of pheromones, androstenol, menthols and alcohol radiates off her skin, nearly as intoxicating to him as the cheap swill they had been drinking the night before. He shifts a bit closer, face now in her hair as he indulges in the strange urge. He doesn’t stop until he feels a cold hand on his bare shoulder, gently brushing over the taught muscle.  
“Morning….” Greta murmurs huskily, having stirred from his movements but not awake enough to realize anything strange going on. There’s something really attractive about the way her accent sounds when it’s heavy with sleep.  
“Mornin’.” He croaks back, pulling away a bit in embarrassment. “You, uh, sleep well?”  
“Pretty well, ja.” She yawns, blinking and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “It’s nice and warm and cozy to share a bed…. Thank you for not… kicking me out last night afterwards.” Her eyes are an almost goldish brown, and they send shivers up his spine.  
“Don’t worry ‘bout it.” He tries to play it off casually, trying to glance away to keep his cool. “Didn’t think you should make the walk of shame at two AM all by yourself.” Tavish chuckles.  
“Sweet of you….” She grins back, daring to reach out and cup his cheek. He’s caught off guard by the tenderness of the gesture, face going hot.  
Damn it, I like this too much! Part of him screams while the other yearns to nuzzle in close against her hand. The internal conflict makes him freeze up. Greta frowns slightly, pulling her hand away to awkwardly push some hair out of her face.  
“Uh, I suppose I should get going then, ja?” She mutters, sitting up and grabbing her underwear from the foot of the bed. “With… bombs and whatnot….”  
Idiot!  
“H-hey, I’ve got time….” He offers weakly, grabbing her arm. “We can stay in a little longer.” His stomach churns in regret, praying that he didn’t offend her too deeply.  
You want her to pet you like a dog or something? Fuckin’ tube.  
She blinks at him for a moment for laying back again with a small smile. “Sounds good to me. Should I get dressed first though?”  
“Nah, just c’mere.” He hums, opening his arms to her. She tosses the garments to the side again and moves to settle back in with her head on his chest. Conveniently for him, this new closeness allows for him to sniff her hair inconspicuously.  
“I had a really good time last night….” She muses, tracing her fingers lightly over the musculature of his abdomen. “You’re quite the athlete… just kept going and going….” She teases with a soft giggle.  
“You kept up just fine, so you’re pretty sturdy too….” He snorts, blushing slightly. Increased libido and a swell in stamina are another significant symptom. Of course, this could potentially be remedied with some more vigorous exercise-- but why do that when he had someone willing to help satisfy him instead?  
“Hmph, sturdy? I think that’s a compliment.” She chuckles, rolling her eyes.  
“Oh, yeah, uh, of course it is…” he stammers, terrified of accidentally offending her. “Means you’re built… good.”  
She gives him an odd look for a second before bursting into a peal of laughter with a playful swat to his chest. “You’re so weird! It’s a good thing I like you.”  
He laughs back, relieved by her sense of humor. “Says you!” Tavish gooses her sides with a sly grin. He feels very tender at this moment, pulling her into a tight bear hug against his chest. “You’re a proper madwoman with all the shit you get up to-- including whatever we have going on here.” He adds with a slightly more bashful snort, stroking his hands down her back.  
“What is it we have going on, denn?” Greta meets his eyes, gaze intense but still trying to retain a more neutral and aloof expression.  
Oh shit.  
He’s taken aback— it’s far too early to face his feelings, especially with the damn pest in his head telling him to act recklessly.  
“Ach, forget I asked…. Sorry if that was weird….” She sighs after a long, uncomfortable silence. “You want to meet up again tonight? I should be done with lab work by 2000 hours.” She says before he can stammer out a response.  
“Huh? I, uh… I actually can’t tonight….” He mutters thickly, still stunned by the introspective crisis her question threw him into. “I-I’ll be off base…. S-sorry.”  
“Ah, it’s not an issue… I understand.” Her face is a bit pink, starting to shift off him again. “You know you don’t have to do this kind of thing with me, right? I don’t want you to feel like this is compulsory.” Her voice wavers with a hint of insecurity, a stark contrast from her usual cool demeanor.  
Tavish can practically hear her heart pounding in her chest even as she sits back up to pull her underwear back on. He watches her closely, the world around him at a standstill as he focuses purely on Greta.  
“S-sorry for rambling so much, I’ll just leave you alone now.” She sighs, dressed in last night’s clothes again as she reaches for the door.  
Capture your prey.  
He can’t even register the thought fully before swiftly coming up behind her. He boxes her in, one hand planted beside her head, and the other holding firmly onto the doorknob.  
“H-huh…? Tavish what—“  
“Don’t leave….” He murmurs in a low rumble. “I don’t want you to leave… n-not now at least….” He wavers a bit as he starts to process the situation. Prey? What the hell is that about? He shakes off his thoughts for a moment, backing off slightly. “I’m sorry I’m acting mental about all this… I-I was just caught off guard….”  
“I don’t understand… what do you want from me…?” She's still facing the door, but he can tell by the tone of her voice and the salty scent of tears that she’s starting to cry.  
“I wanna spend time with you. I love every second of it… I-I just have a hard time saying that.” He forces himself to relax, carefully moving his hand to delicately grab her shoulder.  
“So you’re okay with seeing me? I shouldn’t leave you alone?” She sniffs, turning to him. Her makeup from last night is running down her cheeks in long, inky black trails. If she wasn’t distressed he’d find the look oddly alluring, but he can’t think about that now.  
“Aye, of course.” He nods quickly, hesitantly reaching out to swipe a tear off her cheek with his thumb. “I’m just paranoid about tonight, that’s why I’m so jumpy about it….”  
“What do you have to do tonight anyways?” She asks as she cheeks flush softly at his touch.  
This is what makes her blush after all we’ve done? He can’t help but smile to himself a bit before shaking his head.  
“Uh, well, I gotta go set up charges a few miles away from base— setting traps y’know.” He hums, coming up with the idea on the spot. “I’ve been working on a bit of a minefield back there, I do it once a month at night when it’s cooler outside.”  
He stops himself before he starts to ramble, heart pounding as he fears that he might have over explained his phony excuse to an even worse level.  
“Sounds… tedious.” She snorts, not reading too much into it. “If you get done early, you can stop by my room to relax a bit….” She purrs, seeming to have some of her swagger back.  
Stupid fucking dog! Why’d you have to ruin this opportunity? He finds himself shivering slightly at the offer. They’d haven’t done anything in her room before. His mind goes wild for a moment, trying to imagine the sights and scents of her living space. It was already hard to concentrate after her visits with the sheets smelling so strongly of her.  
“I’ll try to hurry through it then.” He says quickly without thinking. “B-but don’t wait around, okay?” He stammers to correct himself, trying to keep a level head.  
“Don’t worry too much about it. Either way I’ll be sure to reward you for your hard work.” She gives him a soft smile, gently cupping his cheek. It’s only a matter of nanoseconds before she presses her lips to his.  
Instinctively, he grabs her waist and pulls her forward, kissing back with a surprised hum. It’s a quick gesture but he can feel some of his tension and anxiety melt away. Greta pulls away, grinning coquettishly as she playfully pinches his cheek. “I can’t wait to see you again. Stay safe, OK?”  
“Aye.” He nods, still awestruck as she starts to pull away. “I’ll see you around.”  
Greta nods, giving him a soft smile before exiting and heading back towards her lab. He stands by the door even as it closes, mind reeling from the kiss. Sure they had kissed before, but not in such a casual manner. He doesn’t mind at all, in fact, part of him wants to run out in the hall naked after her just to hold her hand and stroke her hair a bit— but he had more pressing matters on hand. With a soft groan, he turns and shuffles out of the doorway to lay back down. It’s only around 6:15-- she could’ve stayed longer, right?  
Don’t get so attached, pup! Growls the other in his head, the phantom feeling of his hackles raising tickling at the back of his neck. It was annoying, but maybe some solid advice that Tavish will worry about after a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how far this is gonna go, this really is just self indulgent lmao


End file.
